Birdbrain
Birdbrain is clairvoyant enforcer in Bitter Pills group. Personality Relationships Worked closely with Braindead. Appearance Wears a bird mask as part of her costume, with a black coat.“Couldn’t. Clairvoyants with some clairaudience,” I said. I opened a sub-folder, clicked an image, and let it pop up. A boy in a wheelchair, a woman pushing it. He wore a helmet with a fake brain under glass at the top. She wore a bird mask. “They’d hear anything we communicated, so it was radio silence.” - Shade 4.6 Abilities and Powers Birdbrain is a clairvoyant thinker with a specialized understanding of anything above her. She has what is described as 'top-down clairvoyant awareness'.Primary concerns: Braindead and Birdbrain. Clairvoyants both. ... Against Birdbrain, that was a weakness. Birdbrain was a tactical clairvoyant of a complimentary stripe to Braindead. Top-down clairvoyant awareness, much like if Kenzie operated solely through tinker eyes-in-the-sky pointed straight down. She also had thinker powers of another sort, worked into the main clairvoyant power, but she wasn’t an ex-hero, and the information wasn’t in files. She was really good with a gun, highly mobile, and thus she was very good at defending Braindead while he was incapacitated. - Excerpt from Shade 4.3 Birdbrain. Bird mask, black coat, and a handgun in each hand, another gun at her back. She stood with back straight, beak pointing up- no indication she was using her eyes to view her environment. Blinding 11.1 Is extra efficient with a gun. While using a gun, she moves it normally from left to right, but almost instantaneously up and down. This means, if she aims, shes guaranteed to get a hit if the guns at the right point horizontally, as she will automatically be able to make any headshots.I saw her gun-hand move. As she moved it left and right, it moved as a hand normally would. Up and down, it was nigh-instantaneous, with automatic tracking. Headshots every time. The way her head moved around like she was daydreaming or drugged and her hand moved with such precision was jarring. ... “If she aims she’s guaranteed a hit if her gun’s at the right point horizontally. Vertically, doesn’t matter. All-or-nothings are PRT terminology for anyone who’s strong enough that you can’t defend against their attack unless you defend against anything, can’t dodge unless you can dodge everything. She’s halfway there and that makes her a good enough shot we can’t afford to get in an engagement. Headshot every time.” Blinding 11.1 Victoria Dallon thought she may have been an All-or-nothing threat because of this, but this is up for debate. She is also capable of hearing what people are saying, at a distance. Equipment Has used several guns, and a bullwhip in close quarters.Shadow 5.4 History Early-Ward Was a part of the coalition of villains staying in Hollow Point. Helped surveil the area with her ability. Post-Goddess' Takeover Helped break Crested and Etna out of prison.Blinding 11.1 Appeared alongside Bitter Pill and Bluestocking, and fought Cradle's mercenaries.Heavens 12.8 Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Thinker Category:Characters Category:Ward Characters